Blood lust
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: When Lucius is bitten by a vampire, he is instructed to find a blood mate. she must be young, pure, and not a pureblood. He finds his blood mate in Hermione and she has no choice other then to comply. Lm/HG. Rated M. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Thought this might be a fun story, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter or related, I make no money from this so don't sue me.

Blood Lust

"What are you saying?" Lucius yelled, "Are you saying this is going to be here for the rest of my life?"

The healer stepped back from Lucius and sighed, "Lucius, you were bitten by a vampire, there is nothing you can do about it." he tried to reason.

"Bullshit, there has to be something I can do."

"The only thing I can tell you, and I'm only telling you because I know you can keep quiet, is that the best way for you to live now is to find a female that is young and untainted, one you will have for the rest of your life and can feed from."

"How do I find that? Take out an ad in the prophet, ' wanted, young woman who is pure of sexual sin for vampire to feed off of.'

The healer chuckled, " you will be able to smell the purest, her blood will call to you like a thirst calls for water."

"How is that going to work, aren't vampires allergic to sunlight?"

"Some, but not you. You were actually lucky to be bitten by an eastern Vampire, they can survive in the light and live a relatively normal life."

"How is sucking someones blood normal?" he spat

"It will be for you and the girl you pick out. After the first bite, she will have a calling for you, like a binding where she will willingly give her body and blood."

"So my task is to find a young pure blooded woman who's blood will call to me because she is pure and free of sexual sin?"

"Ahh, glad you brought that up. A pure blood would not be good for you. You will need blood from someone who is not related in anyway and the way pure blood society is, there is no telling who your related to and who your not. I would actually suggest you find a muggleborn."

"A mud blood? To live a normal life I need to drink blood for a MUD BLOOD?" he yelled.

"I'm afraid so Lucius, and as terrible as this sounds, its probably a good thing Narcissa isn't around any longer. The woman you choose will become attached and will become slightly possessive of you, possibly harming and other woman that comes near you."

"Well lets just hope Narcissa is happy with her lover in France then, we wouldn't want my mudblood protector to kill her now do we?" He replied sarcastically "Just kill me now" Lucius sighed.

"It's not that bad Lucius, everything will work out for you." the healer said as he patted him on the shoulder. "But I suggest you start looking for your blood mate soon or you will become to weak."

"I'll start looking tomorrow, I just hope it wont be to hard."

The healer gave his final goodbye and left the manor, leaving Lucius to his thoughts.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Lucius woke early and had already started to crave the blood he would need to survive. He dressed quickly and made his way into Diagon Alley, knowing that there would be plenty of young women walking around.

He walked for hours, realizing he could tell by smell who was pure and who wasn't, the blood of the pure smelled sweet and clean, but he soon found that most of the sweetest blood was coming from children, something he would die before partaking in. He decided he would get something to eat, normal food, and look a little longer afterwards, if he didn't find her, he would come back the next day and try again.

Lucius ate his lunch, finding himself full but far from satisfied, his craving for blood was getting stronger by the minute. He made his way back out and started walking again, his body growing desperate for what it needed.

Four hours later, he had still not found a single witch that met his needs and decided to just go home for the day...he would try again tomorrow and the day after that until he found her.

The next day he found his body growing weaker and his craving getting stronger. The thought of finally finding a suitable mate was enough to send his body into shivers and anticipation. He started his walk and continued for hours. He again repeated the lunch ritual, finding the food tasting bland with every bite. He eventually gave up on his lunch and started the search again. The sun was setting high in the sky above, making him feel sluggish in his already weakened state. The healers words were practically ringing in his ears about needing to find a blood mate soon, so he continued, no matter how bad his body wanted to rest, he refused to allow himself to get to weak to operate properly.

Two hours later he was ready to give up and go home, hoping he would have the strength to return the next day and search again. He walked slowly to the apparation point, moving slower and slower with each step until he smelt it, the sweet smell of pure, untainted blood. He looked around, thinking he would find another child but his eyes landed on a girl he knew to well, Mudblood Granger.

He knew of the girl through Draco, he had seen her only a few times but his son would rant about her for hours when he would go home for the summer, complaining about her hand waving and always making sure she had the right answers, "It's annoying" he would say.

His energy seemed to pick up as he walked behind her, the smell growing stronger and sweeter as he got closer. She was alone and not paying attention to anything around her...perfect.

He waited and watched patiently, looking for the perfect spot where he could grab her, feed, and take her back to the manor with out causing a huge scene, something he wanted no part of. He followed her for another hour until the perfect opportunity came, she had stopped by a little alley way and bent down to tie her shoe. He looked around and noticed no one was paying the slightest bit of attention to him or Granger. He walked silently behind her, casting a silencing spell on her before quickly grabbing her and dragging the fighting witch into the alley way.

His urge was strong, uncontrollable even, giving him strength he didn't know he had. He pushed her against the wall, pinning her body with his while using one hand to hold hers to prevent her from hitting him. 

"You are mine Granger, always mine" he growled before lowering his mouth to her neck, and piercing her soft flesh with his teeth, drinking the blood he so desperately needed...her blood.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, 15 reviews for the first chapter, that's what I like to see. I just wanted to let you know I will be doing my best to update all of my stories by tomorrow afternoon, as I am going to a concert featuring seether, three days grace and breaking Benjamin tomorrow night and I'm pretty sure I'll be too excited to write when I get home. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

Last time:

His urge was strong, uncontrollable even, giving him strength he didn't know he had. He pushed her against the wall, pinning her body with his while using one hand to hold hers to prevent her from hitting him.

"You are mine Granger, always mine" he growled before lowering his mouth to her neck, and piercing her soft flesh with his teeth, drinking the blood he so desperately needed, her blood.

Now:

Hermione woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was, but it was no use, she would just have to wait until someone came to her. As her headache slowly faded, glimpses of the day before started to come to her. She could remember going to Diagon Alley, stopping at a few stores, eating lunch, being ambushed by Lucius...being ambushed by Lucius, she jumped from the bed, headache forgotten and ran to the bathroom where she could see two marks on her neck, clear as day.

"Oh Merlin" she breathed as she ran her fingers over the slightly bruised punctures.

"I see your awake." a voice drawled from behind her.

Hermione turned around instantly, "What the hell did you do to me? Am I a vampire now?" she screamed.

"No, my dear, you are not a vampire, that is my role." he laughed "I want you to come with me, I have much to explain to you."

"I will not, I am leaving...now." she roared as loud as she could, trying to sound somewhat intimidating

"I'm afraid, love, that you will not be going anywhere, your body wont allow it."

"My body will allow it." she replied, sweeping past him, having absolutely no clue where she was going.

Lucius didn't go after her, he just leaned against the door frame and waited. Hermione made it about fifty feet away from him before her body turned on it own accord and walked back towards him.

"What the hell?" she yelled as she neared him.

"I told you Hermione, we need to talk." he said with a smirk

"Don't call me Hermione, only my friends can call me that." she hissed

"I will call you as I please, now come with me so I can explain some things to you."

Hermione huffed, but followed him anyway, knowing her body would go against her. They walked through the manor and into his study, where he pointed to the chair across from his desk and to her to sit.

"I'm sitting, now what the hell did you do to me?" 

Lucius sat back in his chair and looked to the witch in front of him, "I am a vampire and you are now my blood mate." he said simply, like this was an everyday conversation

"Your blood what?" she screamed.

"Please let me finish." he stated in a polite, yet controlling voice, "You are my blood mate. I was bitten and turned into a Vampire four days ago. I called for my healer, who explained that I would need to find someone of your...qualifications, to be my blood mate, allowing me to live as normal of a life possible. When I found you yesterday, I was already growing weak and needed to find a mate quickly. When I smelled your blood, my instincts took over and I claimed you."

"That still doesn't explain why I cant leave."

"Because Hermione, when I claimed you yesterday, a bond was formed between us, we will be together for eternity. I should probably let you know that the bond has not fully formed and it needs to be completed in a relatively short amount of time."

"What could be left?" she asked, suddenly confused

"I have to claim you completely, you see, The bond was only half formed when I bit you, that part protects me by preventing you from leaving. The second part of the bond is for your protection, allowing you to stay healthy and your blood replenished. With out the second part formed, you will be deceased within a week, but I will have time to find a new blood mate before I am in danger."

"I...will...not...allow...this." she seethed, "I will not give myself to you."

"You have no choice, My instinct will take over and I will claim you willingly or unwilling, it's your decision, but as half of the bond has already been formed, you will allow me to take you when the time comes."

Hermione stood from her chair, "I want to go lay down. I need to let my mind wrap around this."

Lucius nodded and walked around her chair, "You may lay down, but I must walk you there and leave you."

"Why?"

"As my blood mate, you cannot leave me as you noticed earlier, but I can leave you, allowing us some space apart from each other."

"So I cant be more then fifty feet from you unless you allow it?" she asked feeling completely scandalized.

" That is correct, now let us be off so you can rest."

Hermione followed him out of the study and back to her room where she quickly fell asleep, as her body was still week from Lucius's feeding from the day before. Lucius left her room and went back to his study, he needed to do more research on the bindings.

Later that night, Lucius lay in his bed asleep when he felt his body tingling. He instantly woke up, knowing Hermione was trying to escape, it was part of his protection from the first part of the binding. He mentally thought about her, knowing she would come to him. He waited for about two minutes before an angry Hermione came walking into his room.

"This isn't fair!" she shouted, realizing she would never be able to get away.

Lucius stood from his bed and walked over to the angry girl, he pulled her to his body and lowered his mouth to her neck, the urge to feed over taking him again. Hermione tilted her head, allowing him to take what he needed, "_Must be part of the binding_" she thought to herself, knowing it was the only logical explanation to why she was willingly allowing this. Once Lucius had finished, he licked the spots on her neck, making her give off a slight moan. Lucius felt her moan course through his body and knew it was time to form the second part of the binding.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

Lucius stood from his bed and walked over to the angry girl, he pulled her to his body and lowered his mouth to her neck, the urge to feed over taking him again. Hermione tilted her head, allowing him to take what he needed, "_Must be part of the binding_" she thought to herself, knowing it was the only logical explanation to why she was willingly allowing this. Once Lucius had finished, he licked the spots on her neck, making her give off a slight moan. Lucius felt her moan course through his body and knew it was time to form the second part of the binding.

Now:

"I don't want to do this." she whispered

"You've no choice, without it you will die – besides, you are responding wonderfully."

"My body is responding, not my mind." she replied

"After this, your mind will respond as well."

Lucius wasted no more time and swept her into his arms bridal style, carrying her to the bed. He lowered her down as gently as possible considering the urge for binding was taking over. He read that when the second part of the binding needed to be commenced, his natural instinct would take over forcing him to bind with his mate quickly. He also read that delaying the process would only allow his urge to become stronger causing his body to act instead of his mind and he didn't want to harm her considering she was a virgin.

Lucius quickly removed her shoes and socks before sliding his hands up her legs, heading towards the button and zip of her jeans. Hermione's mind was screaming for him to stop but her body wouldn't allow her to, it was responding to his touch whether she liked it or not.

"What do you mean my mind will respond after this?" she asked as he reached his goal.

"You will become mine, your body and mind will live for me and reject all others. You will feel when I need you, you will protect me if I need it, this bond, this bond is essentially like a marriage between our souls." he responded as he slid the jeans down her legs and threw them to the side.

"Your body is responding, I can smell it." he hissed, suddenly feeling like an animal closing in on its prey. Hermione didn't respond, but instead lifted her hips to allow him to easily remove her knickers, she could see a change in his eyes, they looked animalistic and it scared her, she didn't want to be one the receiving end of a brutal attack.

Lucius Pulled her into a sitting position, removing her shirt and bra in the process.

"I will warm you up as best as possible, but the longer I wait, the more my mind will slip and only think of claiming you."

Hermione nodded and lay back down, watching Lucius stand to remove what clothes he had on. He then moved into the bed, kneeling between her legs, spreading them wide with his hands.

"You smell irresistible." he commented before lowering his mouth down to her stomach. Hermione arched into his mouth as her body seemed to be extra sensitive to his touch, causing him to smirk. He continued to lick her stomach and place tiny kisses along her hips as he went. He finally moved his mouth lower, going straight to her folds that were already dripping with wetness.

"Oh Merlin." she moaned as he used his tongue to trace over every inch of her. She reached her hand down, placing it on the back of his head, gently pushing him in deeper. The act was enough to drive Lucius into a frenzy, the idea of having a virgin and the urge growing stronger made him want nothing more then to be inside of her. He continued to suck and lick for a few more minutes before pulling away from her arching body.

"It's time, I wont be able to control myself much longer." he growled. Hermione raised her arms as if she was welcoming him and he gladly accepted. He moved his body up so his head was placed at her entrance.

"Relax and it wont hurt as bad." he ordered before sliding into her in one thrust. Hermione gasped but said nothing, the pain wasn't nearly as bad as everyone made it out to be. Lucius quickly found her mouth, forcing it open with his tongue, enjoying the moan that came from her. He thrust inside of her slowly at first, but the more she responded, the more his body did as well.

"Sweet Merlin you're a tight little witch." he grunted as he thrust harder and deeper. Hermione's body seemed to tremble at his words, her mind no longer fighting what was happening.

"Harder... please go harder." she whimpered, loving the feeling he was giving her. Lucius instantly added more power behind his thrust, causing her to moan louder and louder

"I need you to cum for me witch, I want you to cum hard, show me how tight your little body and feel." he purred, knowing that he was almost over the edge. Hermione let out a low, deep moan as her body stiffened, sending her into a powerful climax. Lucius continued to pump in and out through out her entire orgasm until his body finally released, allowing her walls to tighten around him even more, milking him for all he was worth.

As soon as he had released the last jet of cum inside her, a bright white light encased them both, causing them to black out immediately. The last part of the bond was taking place, the merging of the two bodies and souls would soon be complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

As soon as he had released the last jet of cum inside her, a bright white light encased them both, causing them to black out immediately. The last part of the bond was taking place, the merging of the two bodies and souls would soon be complete

Now:

The next morning, Lucius woke up with a feeling of relief, like he knew he would be alright living the life as a Vampire. He reached over to Hermione to wake her, but noticed instantly that she wasn't breathing.

"Shit" he yelled as he checked for a pulse and found nothing. "SAMY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A small elf appeared with a bow, "Yes, Master, hows can I helps you?"

"Get the Malfoy healer...Immediately!"

"Yes Master" the elf replied and winked out.

Lucius ran back to the bed and noticed her lips were a blue color and her skin seemed to be almost pasty. "What went wrong?" he asked sullenly as he sat on the edge of the bed. A few minutes later, the healer appeared with a smirk on his face.

"I see you've completed the second part of the bond." the healer stated.

"It killed her, I don't know what went wrong." Lucius replied

"Nothing went wrong, she is alive but her vitals are very week...It is normal after the second part of the bond and she will be awake within 12 hours."

Lucius slumped back on the bed and breathed in deeply, "Why is it that I've not read anything about this part of it?"

"Not everything is printed Lucius, Very little is known about blood mates and binding as most Vampires take blood from whoever they can find. They are subject to more diseases and their health is usually affected greatly which is why I suggested you find a blood mate."

"What else should I know about this? I have no idea now if everything I've read is even true."

"Give me a run down and I will tell you to the best of my knowledge." The healer stated.

"From what I've read, there are two parts to the binding, once the second part is complete, we are bonded for life. I've read she cant be more the 50 feet from me unless I leave her and I know that after the binding, she will willing give me her blood."

The healer nodded, " True for the most part. Your blood mate will give you her blood as she will feel your needs and hunger. Your blood mate will protect you when needed as you will with her. The bond allows you to feel each others emotions, if she's in fear, you will go to her, if you have fear, she will go to you, it's almost like a pact. Now the part that isn't true, is that she cant leave you. A blood mate is not a prisoner and after the second part of the binding, she can come and go at will."

At those words, Lucius paled, "I'm as good as dead."

"Don't be so dramatic Lucius, it doesn't suit you. I can assure you she will return when she feels your hunger, she will come to you when she feels your lust or need for her. You have nothing to fear."

Lucius gave a nod, trusting his healers words.

"Now I suggest you keep watch over her until she wakes. She will be confused, but she will no longer try to escape you." the healer paused, "And if she wants to leave the manor, allow her that privilege, she will be there when you need her."

Lucius sighed and thanked the healer for coming.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, Hermione started to stir. She sat up quickly, looking like a dear in headlights, completely confused of where she was. She scooted from the bed and stood, taking another look around. 

Lucius watched her from the corner and decided to make his presence know, "Ms. Granger." he said quietly. Hermione whipped around but instantly relaxed when her eyes fixed on Lucius.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked cautiously

"Yes, well most of everything, but I seem to black out as we, uummmm, finished last night." She said with a blush.

"Yes, we both blacked out. It was apparently part of the binding. I actually called my healer for you as you appeared to be dead when I woke this morning." Lucius paused for a minute, "I should also tell you that now the bond is complete, you may leave the manor and go about your normal life."

"But I thought --"

"No, the information was wrong. You can leave but you will be able to feel when I need you as I will be able to feel when you need me. However, if you wish to stay here I will make it as comfortable for you as possible."

"Uh, no. I really think I should go back to my flat. My friends are probably wondering where I've been off too."

"Very well, you may leave as soon as your ready. I will be reworking the wards to allow you access whenever needed."

Hermione gave a nod, "I will be leaving shortly, I just need to dress."

"Very well, I bid you good day." Lucius said as he turned and left the room.

Hermione dressed as quick as she could. She couldn't explain why she wasn't upset with him or scared of him, the entire situation was just confusing, all she wanted was to get back to her flat, take a long hot bath and research on blood mates, hoping to make sense of the entire situation. She made one last check of her appearance before leaving the manor with a pop.

When she arrived back at her flat, Harry was waiting inside, worried sick.

"Where the hell have you been?" he shouted as soon as she walked in the door.

"I cant tell you Harry, but believe me when I say I'm fine."

"CAN'T TELL ME, I've been waiting here for almost two days worried sick!"

"Harry, please, Just calm down. You know I would tell you if I could and I possibly will once I figure it out myself. I have a lot to research and a lot to figure out before I go around telling everyone."

"Hermione, It's just --"

"Please Harry, You will be the first to know when I figure everything out... But you have to promise not to tell Ron anything, I highly doubt he will take it well."

"Hermione, you're scaring me. What the hell happened, Just tell me so I can help."

"Harry.."

Harry cut her off, "I will not leave until you tell me whats going on, at least tell me what you know."

Hermione sighed and slumped down on the couch next to Harry, "If I tell you, you have to promise me not to got insane and you have to promise to let me work this out... and you cant tell anyone."

"I promise, now spill."

Hermione cleared her throat and crossed her legs so she could face Harry, " Have you ever heard of a blood mate?"

"No, never heard of it." he answered

"Well... I am Lucius Malfoy's blood mate. He is a vampire and I am his blood supplier for life so to speak."

"YOUR WHAT!"

"I'm Lucius Malfoy's blood mate Harry, nothing can change that."

"I am going to get a drink, when I come back, I want to know how and why this happened." Harry stated angrily, hoping to get his blood pressure back under control before he returned.

"Alright Harry" she stated glumly.

Harry walked into the kitchen and punched the wall with every bit of force he had, cursing Lucius Malfoy within an inch of his life.

"Blood mate, what the hell? Is she a vampire now too?" he mumbled under his breath as he made himself a glass of muggle rum and coke. He walked back into the living room, slightly calmer then he was before.

"Alright, I'm better now." he stated as he looked over to her.

Hermione nodded, "first, I am _not_ a vampire. I am simply a clean source of blood for Lucius. Second, He has not hurt me. The only thing he did was kidnap me for a few days to do the bonding, but even then he explained everything to me the best he could and didn't hurt me."

"We need to see someone, Malfoy kidnapped you and the bastard needs to pay." Harry seethed.

"No Harry, It's too late to do anything" she paused for a minute, "Listen Harry, Lucius was bitten as well, he didn't ask for it either and the truth of the matter is it's not as bad as I originally thought. You know me well enough to know that if he had asked I probably would have helped him anyway, Malfoy or not."

"He's ruined your life and you sit and talk like you've have tea or something."

"My life isn't ruined Harry, I can come and go at will, but I want to find out as much as I can so I know what to expect."

"Hermione" Harry sighed, "Go take a bath and get some clean, comfortable clothes on. I want to take you to the Black library, I'm sure there are things in there that will help us figure this out."

"Thanks Harry, I know I can always count on you." she said with a relieved smile as she stood from the couch and made her way to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

"Hermione" Harry sighed, "Go take a bath and get some clean, comfortable clothes on. I want to take you to the Black library, I'm sure there are things in there that will help us figure this out."

"Thanks Harry, I know I can always count on you." she said with a relieved smile as she stood from the couch and made her way to the bathroom.

Now:

Harry and Hermione had been searching for almost two days until they finally came across a book that was legitimate. They had found others, but none of the information was consistent with what she already knew, but this book, this book was right on about everything. Harry was actually very angry when they started reading the book. It explained everything from the first bond, the second bond, the ritual, the way thing would be, everything.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do, she was torn between laughing at the situation or crying, she knew one thing for sure, Lucius was going to have a fit.

When she and Harry read about the selecting of the blood mate, Harry turned an interesting shade of red, close to the Weasley red. He was actually seething at the fact she was chosen because she was the furthest from any relation and because she was a virgin. In his opinion, the bastard should have found a pure blooded twit who's parents were anxious to be induced into the Malfoy family.

When they got to the second part, Harry nearly dropped the book.

"You.. you did that...with him?" Harry said in almost a squeak

"Couldn't be helped Harry, the bond took over and controlled us. I really wasn't that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD? YOU FUCKED THE FARRET'S FATHER!" Harry yelled.

"It was Necessary Harry or I would have died. The second part practically ensures I stay healthy and heals any marks I get from the feeding, at least no one really has to know." she sighed, " He made it as gentle as he could Harry, he didn't wan to hurt me...I actually ended up enjoying it." she said with a blush.

Harry plopped back down on the couch, mumbling about prats and Bastards.

The next part they read was the rules, so to speak, and this is where Lucius was going to have a fit. The book stated that after the bondings, Lucius would be unable to perform for another female. Hermione was essentially his new wife whether he wanted that or not, but that brought a double edge sword into the mix, any guy that tried anything sexually with her would be burned. All in all, she had Lucius and he had her, no exceptions.

The rules continued about how they could not harm each other in anyway, which was fine by Harry because it said noting about best friends not being allowed to hex the vampire, something he was sure to do next time he ran across the blond haired man.

The pair continued to read until they felt they had learned everything. Hermione decided to duplicate the book so Lucius could read it for himself, it was sure to relieve her of the stress of telling him herself. Harry and Hermione leaned back on the couch and closed their eyes, their brains were exhausted.

Around 5 hours later, Hermione woke up in a flash. She quickly looked for her shoes, gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a groggy voice.

Hermione sighed, "Lucius needs me, I must go to him."

"Just stay here and let him feed off Draco or something." Harry said angrily.

"I cant Harry, the urge is too strong, I need to leave now." She said in a strained voice,

"Fine, but I want to know how you are, tell me as soon as you get done."

"I will Harry and thanks for your help."

He flashed her a smile as she apparated to Malfoy manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione arrived a minute later in the foyer of Malfoy manor, Unfortunately, Draco was there waiting for someone as well.

"What the hell are you doing here Mudblood? And how did you get past the wards?" he asked with his wand pulled.

"I'm here to see Lucius, now let me pass."

"Lucius? How dare you call my father by his name, you aren't worthy." Draco yelled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, feeling the urges get stronger, " I need to get upstairs, now get out of my way." she yelled.

Hermione pushed past him and started up the stairs, Draco hot on her heals.

"Stop this instant, I will hex you." Draco shouted.

"You will do no such thing Draco." The voice of Lucius sounded as they hit the final stair.

Hermione looked at Lucius and could tell he needed her, she could feel his weakness as it had been almost two fulls days. She approached him in a trance like state and walked into his open arms, tilting her head to the side. Lucius lowered his mouth to her neck and pierced the skin, causing Draco to turn pale at what he was witnessing.

Draco wanted to run, he wanted to throw hexes, he wanted to do anything but stand there with his mouth hanging open in shock, but he found he couldn't move to do anything. He watched as Hermione moaned in a sexual way, causing his father to growl.

"What the hell?" Draco finally yelled at the unlikely pair. Neither answered and continued what they were doing. After about five minutes, Lucius pulled away from Hermione neck and watched the pierce marks disappear instantly. Ignoring Draco's presence, He scooped Hermione into his arms and carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

Draco promptly passed out on the spot.

Twenty minutes later, Blaise walked down the hall looking for Draco, who was currently laying on the floor.

"Draco mate, Wake up." Blaise said as he smacked the youngest Malfoy on the face. Draco's eyes fluttered open and looked around.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Blaise asked with a chuckle

"I'm not sure, last thing I remember was...oh Merlin." Draco jumped from the floor and ran straight to his fathers room, Blaise right behind him.

"I think my father is fucking Granger." he whispered

"Your father, fucking Hermione Granger? Are you on something?" Blaise asked

"Man just shut up until I make sure that what I saw was a nightmare or something."

Draco slowly opened the door with Blaise right over his shoulder, peeking inside as well and came face to face with his nightmare, there it was in all its glory, Hermione the bookworm Granger, riding his father like a pro.

A/N: Lemons in next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Very, Very short chapter, but I am still tired from helping my mom after her surgery. I've been driving about 160 miles a day since Tuesday, going back in forth between my house and the hospital. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

Last time:

Draco slowly opened the door with Blaise right over his shoulder, peeking inside as well and came face to face with his nightmare, there it was in all its glory, Hermione the bookworm Granger, riding his father like a pro.

Now:

With the door kicked shut, Lucius took her over to the bed, removed her clothes and lay her down gently. He continued to kiss her neck as he moved into the bed with her. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and the other into his long blond hair, giving it a gentle pull as he nipped her neck line.

"I can take you better this time witch, the urge for the binding isn't here."

Hermione didn't reply, but moaned at his words as he continued to kiss and lick his way down her body. When he reached her stomach, he traced a circle with his tongue around her navel before dipping his tongue in, causing her flesh to erupt in goose bumps.

Lucius smirked as he continued his way down, ignoring her core and kissing her hips, then her thighs before moving all the way down over her legs, letting his hair graze her body. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, watching him as he teased her. Her skin was flushed and moist with a thin layer of sweat.

He grazed her legs on his way back up, sliding his arms under each side with the intent on holding her hips still. He gave her a soft lick, earning a moan from her immediately. He pushed his face in and nuzzled her clit with his nose as his tongue explored her. Hermione reached her hand down and placed it on the back of his head, pushing him deeper and harder as she threw her head back, enjoying the sensations he was causing.

After a few more minutes of tasting her, he released her hips and moved up her body, positioning himself at her entrance. He lowered his mouth to hers and started to kiss her lips with gentle force as he slid inside her. Hermione moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his cock inside her, then pulled away.

"My turn" she whispered as she rolled him over, never losing contact in the process. Hermione sat up as straight as she could and swirled her hips, watching his reaction as she did so. When he hissed, she took that as a positive response and repeated the motion until he started to buck into her. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding her movements as he watched her face fall slack and her head fall back. Hermione soon took over again, pushing down hard then raising again repeatedly.

Lucius let his reserves go and started thrusting into her harder and harder, enjoying the soft moans coming from her mouth. He felt her tighten against him, her walls clamping down hard as she orgasmed, pulling him along with her. She slumped down, resting her head on his chest as they both tried to calm themselves.

Hermione was exhausted and rolled off of Lucius, landing in the bed beside him. He watched her eyes close as she fell into a heavy sleep. Being tired himself, he pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please excuse any errors in this chapter. I currently have strep throat and a fever, but wanted to update this one today.

Last time:

Lucius let his reserves go and started thrusting into her harder and harder, enjoying the soft moans coming from her mouth. He felt her tighten against him, her walls clamping down hard as she orgasmed, pulling him along with her. She slumped down, resting her head on his chest as they both tried to calm themselves.

Hermione was exhausted and rolled off of Lucius, landing in the bed beside him. He watched her eyes close as she fell into a heavy sleep. Being tired himself, he pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep as well.

Now:

The next morning, Lucius woke up to the feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes to an angry looking Draco and an amused looking Blaise standing at the end of the bed.

"What are you two doing in my room?" Lucius asked in a bored tone.

"What do you think? I want to know why _she_ is here." Draco spat, point to a still sleeping Hermione.

"That... is none of your concern son." Lucius answered

"NONE OF MY CONCERN?? You're fucking a mudblood, and say it's none of my concern?" he yelled, "After everything you raised me to believe in, you expect me to ignore that the brain of Hogwarts, the one who has annoyed me, the one who happens to be a mudblood, is fucking you??"

Hermione woke up during Draco's yelling and moved closer to Lucius, not like the tone in Draco's voice.

"Leave my room immediately Draco, I will explain everything to you in the dining room."

"I'll give you 15 minutes" Draco said bravely.

Lucius sat straight up, "You are forgetting who the Lord of this manor is... _Son_ and I'll advise you to watch your temper." he said in a calm voice.

Draco sneered and walked out of the room, leaving Blaise behind, "Way to go Mr. Malfoy" Blaise said with a wiggle ofthe eyebrows.

"Blaise..." Lucius growled

Blaise threw up his hands, " Sorry... sorry..., I'm going" he said with a laugh and ran out the door, heading for the dining room.

Lucius lay back down, watching the fear go across her face.

"He will leave you alone once I speak with him."

Hermione just nodded and stood from the bed, "I'm going to go... Harry is waiting for me."

Lucius nodded and stood from the bed as well, gathering their clothes from the floor. When he picked up Hermione clothes, he felt something heavy in her pocket.

"Whats this?" He asked, holding up the book.

"That is a book that I believe holds information about this situation." She said softly, "I suggest you read it before I come back next time."

Lucius gave a nod, sat the book down and continued to dress. Once Hermione was finished, she said a good bye and disappeared.

Lucius sighed and pocketed the small book before going down to the dining room to explain things to Draco.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as Hermione entered her flat.

"I'm fine Harry, really, my blood replenishes itself and I feel better then I did before I went."

Harry nodded and plopped down on the couch, "You still look tired."

"I am, Draco stormed into the room this morning, furious that his father was... _fucking a mudblood_." she said in a snotty voice, " So I didn't get anywhere close to the amount of sleep I needed."

"Did you?" Harry asked

"Did I what?"

"Sleep with him again." Harry answered.

Hermione sighed and sat down next to Harry, "Yes I did Harry, and Draco saw us."

"But why? The book said you only had to once to complete the binding."

"I don't know Harry, it's a very strong attraction and feeling of desire as he feeds. I could probably stop it if I really wanted to, but when its happening, I want nothing more then for him to continue."

Harry leaned his head back, "Does he at least treat you okay? He doesn't hurt you does he?"

"No Harry, he hasn't hurt me." she answered

"...Vampire?" Draco asked, "So you find a Mudblood to fuck and feed off of?"

"It's not that easy Draco, the healer said I needed to find someone...like Hermione, in order to live a normal life."

"And she accepted it?" Blaise finally asked

"She had no choice once I bit her, however, she has not been difficult to deal with." Lucius replied.

"This is just... just ... fucked up, I'm going to need time to deal with this." Draco said quietly.

"Take your time, It's not easy to accept, trust me, but I have a will to live and if I must feed from someone, I would rather it be a clean, steady source."

Blaise nodded, "I think it's great, a lot of slytherins wanted to bed her while in school/"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "However she never did, she always rejected them." Blaise finished

Lucius nodded, "Very well, I must be heading up to my study, I have some reading to do... and the next time she shows up, Draco, try not hexing her, hmm."

"Yes father" Draco said as he looked at the table.

Once Lucius left the dining room, Blaise turned to Draco, "I think I need to get bitten, that would be great having a virgin bound to you, that would come as soon as you needed her."

Draco gave Blaise a funny look, "You really are a freak aren't you."

"Bet your ass I am." Blaise said with a smile, "I think I'm going to ask your father to bite me."

"Blaise" Draco groaned

"What??, sounds good to me." Blaise replied with a wiggle of the eyebrows.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

"Bet your ass I am." Blaise said with a smile, "I think I'm going to ask your father to bite me."

"Blaise" Draco groaned

"What??, sounds good to me." Blaise replied with a wiggle of the eyebrows

Now:

"one bite"

"go away Blaise" Lucius growled

"a nibble?"

"Blaise" he said warningly

"fine, give me a tooth, just one tooth." Blaise begged

"Blaise... do you have any idea what is involved in this?" Lucius asked

"I know what you told Draco and I." He answered.

Lucius laughed, "Well let me tell you something Blaise" he started, throwing the book on the table, "Do you understand that I am bound to her? That I can only have her for the rest of my life? Which I might add is until I am killed. Hermione and I are essentially married, she can be with no other and neither can I."

"Whats so bad about that? I mean come on, most men would kill to have a woman who has only ever known them."

"Be that as it may, I would have never chosen to be with a mudblood, much less one that I would have to remain with."

"Well that is your take on this, Personally, I still want to be bitten." Blaise replied

Lucius rolled his eyes , "DRACO... Come get your friend." He yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you coming today?" Harry asked

"I want to, but how will I explain if Lucius needs me, I'm not ready to tell everyone yet." She replied.

Harry sighed, "I'll cover for you if that happens, but you know they are eventually going to find out."

"I know Harry, I just... don't want to deal with it just yet. The Weasley's wont understand this, especially Ron."

"I know Hermione, but you will have to tell them at some point and when you do, I'll stand by you."

Hermione smiled, "I know you will Harry, You've always stood by me."

Harry smiled back and held his arm out for her, "Lets go to the burrow"

She nodded and placed her arm in his and apparated.

Once they arrived, They were met by a flurry of redheads. The house smelled delightful as the fragrance of tonights dinner wafted through the rooms and everyone seemed to be in an extremely good mood.

"How have you been dears?" Molly asked as she wrapped them in a hug.

"We've been fine Mrs. Weasley" Hermione answered, then added "Dinner smells delicious."

Molly beamed, "Thank you dear, I hope you two are hungry."

"Famished" Harry answered with a grin

"Good, good, Dinner is about ready, follow me to the kitchen."

They reached the kitchen where the rest of the Weasley's were already waiting. Ron was practically drooling while Fred and George were trying to figure out how to sneak some without being noticed. Hermione also noticed that Bill and Percy were there, along with Ginny. Hermione and Harry took their seats and the meal started.

Half way through dinner, Hermione noticed Bill watching her, as if he were studying her intently. She smiled at him then turned back to her food, she wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt uncomfortable with his presence. She did her best to avoid looking in his direction, but every time she did, he was still watching her.

"This is lovely Mrs. Weasley" Hermione stated, "but I think it's time I should be off."

"So soon dear?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I really haven't been feeling well and I think its best I go home for some sleep."

Molly frowned, then sighed, " Alright dear, but make sure you stop in as soon as you are feeling well."

Hermione smiled, "I will Mrs. Weasley, I promise."

Hermione said her goodbyes and left for her flat, Bill was really creeping her out for some reason. When she arrived, she went straight into the bathroom for a much need shower. She really was tired and wanted nothing more then to curl up with a book until she fell asleep. Once she was clean, she dressed in a black, knee length night gown and settled on the couch with a book called 'Life in a medieval castle'. She read for about an hour until she heard a knock on her door. She was entranced with the book and walked to the door still reading. Without asking who was there, she opened the door to none other then Bill Weasley.

"Bill... What are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly wishing she had at least looked through the peep hole.

"Who is he?" Bill asked, pushing his way into her flat.

"Who is who?" she asked, keeping the door open slightly, still not comfortable with him. Bill raised his wand and slammed the door shut.

"Who has marked you?" he asked

"I have no idea what you are taking about." She answered

"Don't lie to me. I can sense him, I know you are a blood mate."

Hermione paled, "How?" she asked

"because" he started, advancing towards her, "I can feel him, he is in my territory and you reek of his signature."

"Y- Your territory? Are you?"

"Yes I am. I was bitten two years ago. Now who... is... he?" he asked again, walking towards her.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked, suddenly feeling protective of Lucius.

Bill laughed, " Because, I need to know who is in my territory. What kind of a vampire would I be if I didn't know who I was competing with."

"Competing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes... competing." he answered, moving closer, "I am the Alpha in this area and I need to know who may challenge me."

"I don't think he is going to challenge you." she answered.

Bill had finally lost all patience with her and rushed her, pressing her into a wall.

"You will tell me his name." he growled, "Or you will meet an untimely death. Nothing personal of course." he added.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malfoy Manor...

Lucius was sitting in his study, going over the book once again, "stupid vampires" he growled, "Stupid bindings, stupid rituals."

He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face when he suddenly felt fear, not his fear but hers. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her, trying his best to call her to him but it wasn't working. He could feel her fear turn desperate. He grabbed his cloak and cane and went to the fire place. He stepped into the flame and shout, "Hermione Granger's Flat."

He arrived within second and was met with the sight of Hermione being pressed into the wall with an angry redhead yelling at her.

"Who the fuck is he." he heard bill yell, "You has marked you?"

Lucius suddenly felt angry, no angry was to light of word, he was furious.

"Get.. the fuck off of her." he growled, moving closer to the pair. Bill turned his head and smirked.

"I knew you would come if she felt fear." he laughed

Lucius didn't reply, but walked closer, "Get away from my mate." he hissed.

Bill release Hermione, who ran behind Lucius in an instant.

"So, if it isn't Lucius Malfoy... The Vampire " Bill laughed


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

Bill release Hermione, who ran behind Lucius in an instant.

"So, if it isn't Lucius Malfoy... The Vampire " Bill laughed

Now:

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Lucius growled, "Have you nothing better to do then bother girls half your size?"

Bill smiled and walked about the room. He would look at the pair and laugh before he would circle them some more.

"You are in my territory Malfoy" Bill stated, "And I need to know who's in my territory to see if it is someone who poses a risk."

"Your territory? What the fuck are you on about?" Lucius asked, keeping Hermione firmly behind him and away from Bill.

Bill laughed, " Lets just say you and I are the same... except I'm a bit stronger due to... circumstances."

"How could you be a vampire? You're already a wolf."

"Yes, well I guess things just like to bite me, but that is not the point, what I want to know is if you intend to challenge me for the Alpha position."

Lucius smiled, "That depends Weasley. What is at risk if I do or don't?"

Bill sat down on Hermione couch as if he owned the place, "Its all very simple Malfoy. If you challenge me for Alpha, we will fight to the death and the winner will be the Alpha. However, If you challenge me and lose, not only will you die but I will take your blood mate as my own or kill her."

"And if I don't challenge you?"

"Then I will leave you two in peace. As an Alpha, I can challenge you for your mate and I can kill you for just being in my territory but I prefer to live a peaceful existence and so long as you do not threaten me I will leave you alone" Bill replied

Hermione stepped slightly from behind Lucius, "Then why be an alpha? If you only want to live in peace."

"Because Hermione, If another comes in and challenges me for Alpha and wins, he will then be able to challenge others and take their mates if he wishes. If I remain the alpha, I will leave others alone as I do not wish to challenge or take anyones mate."

Hermione nodded in understanding and walked over to the couch where Bill was sitting, "How many others are there around here?"

Bill lowered his head, "Well, there was only 2 or 3 for a while, but the numbers have jumped to almost 30 in the last two years alone, myself included. The best I can figure is that there is one rogue out there who is possibly upset about being turned himself, so for revenge, he is turning everyone he can."

Lucius came to the couch and sat down next to Hermione, "I do not wish to challenge you Weasley. I just want to go about my life as normal as possible. I did not ask for this nor do I want it but there seems to be little I can do about it now."

"There is nothing any of us can do about it except find the one who is turning everyone and stop him from ruining anyone else's life." Bill replied. He then turned to Hermione, " And Hermione, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just needed to fine out who your mate was."

"S'alright Bill, I understand."

Bill stood and extended his hand towards Lucius, "Keep an eye on your mate and keep your eyes open. The one who bit you may be the one who is the cause for the population increase."

Lucius nodded and extended his hand out, grasping Bills, "I will inform you if I see the one who bit me."

Bill nodded and said a goodbye to Hermione before walking out. Lucius went back to the couch where Hermione was still sitting.

"So I take it you gave me that book for a reason?" he asked

Hermione sighed, "Yes. I felt you had the right to know how deeply those bonds went. I was actually surprised myself."

"Surprised is an understatement for myself." Lucius chuckled.

Hermione laughed with him. Lucius then turned slightly, staring at her pulse point.

"Do you need to feed?" she asked

"I don't think I need to, but I want to." he answered honestly.

Hermione stood from her spot on the couch and climbed into his lap, a knee on each side of him. She leaned forward and tilted her head to the side to give him access. Lucius was temped to bite and be done with it, but considering he was already here, she was in a lacy black nightgown straddling his crotch, he decided to have a bit of fun while he was at it. He reached his hand to her face and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione responded immediately by placing her arms around his neck and kissing back, grinding herself over Lucius crotch.

"Find something you want?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione blushed, "Shush, I cant help it." she growled

Lucius snaked his hand down between her legs and quickly realized she had no knickers on.

"My, my, my did we forget to put something on tonight?"

"Nope" she answered then slammed her lips against his again while moving her hand down to his zipper. She unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers and smirked

"Did you forget something?" she asked grinning wickedly at his own lack of under garments.

"I'm a Malfoy, I never forget anything." he said with a smirk.

Hermione grinned back and dropped herself onto his already hardened cock, earning a groan from Lucius. He reached up and gripped her hips, slamming her down hard over him, thrusting deeply each time they connected.

"Do you like this witch?" he asked, pulling her down hard again.

She didn't respond, only groaned and tossed her head back while pressing her chest to his, enjoying the roughness he was using to claim her. She replied with the same eagerness, frantically trying to keep up with him.

He could feel her start to contact around him, tinkering on the edge of orgasm. He pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck while still thrusting hard and deep. Hermione started a low moan that increased in intensity each time he pushed back in. Her moan grew louder and louder until he finally couldn't take it. He bit down into her pulse point, sending them both into a powerful orgasm that caused both to whimper in satisfaction.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Lucius and Hermione went back to Malfoy Manor to discuss the situation. Lucius was not a man who liked anything he considered his to be taken simply because someone wanted it and to be honest, he considered Hermione his. He took Bills words to heart and decided to corner Hermione about possibly moving into the manor for her protection and his sanity. He had noticed a change in himself over the last few day concerning her. He noticed that he felt very possessive over her, he actually feared for her safety and that concerned him.

When this entire thing started he expected to only go to her when he needed to feed but now, he just wanted her, all of her and as a Malfoy he planned to get it. He knew it was the bonding causing these feelings and not love but damn he needed her.

They passed an irritated Draco on the way to his study and a goofy grinning Blaise holding up a sign that said, ' bite me'.

"Draco, come get your damned friend before I hex him." Lucius yelled, making Hermione laugh.

"Come on Lucius, one bite is all I need and I'll leave you alone."

"You will leave me alone anyway because I will not bite you under any circumstance."

"Can she do it?" he asked while pointing in Hermione's direction.

"No, she cant do it you idiot... Draco get your friend now!!"

Blaise raised his hands in defeat... for now, and walked away.

He and Hermione continued to walk to the study. When they arrived he allowed her to enter first then closed and warded the door for privacy. Hermione had taken her place in one of the leather high back chairs that surrounded his desk and waited for him to begin. He took the chair next to her and folded his hands in his lap. He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to discuss with you about what Weasley said." He paused for a minute to figure the best way to ask her ad decide blunt was probably the best way to approach her. "I see no need to dance around the question so if you don't mind I'll just come right out and ask. I was wondering of you would consider moving into the manor with me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to elaborate.

Lucius sighed, she was not going to make this easy, " I fear that with the population rising, one may decided to challenge Bill. While I have no desire for anything then to live my life, another man may decide he wants the whole package. So in short, I want you to live here so I can keep an eye on you."

Hermione slumped back into her chair, rubbing her small hands over her face, " It wont work. While Harry knows the truth, no one else does and if I up and move into the manor all hell will break out... they may even cart me off to St. Mungo's."

Lucius sat back and thought about what she had said. He was sure she was overreacting but didn't really want to argue with her.

"Then date me for a few weeks... publicly. After everyone knows about us then you can move in."

Hermione raised an eye brow and laughed... hard. She could see the headlines now, ' Pure blood king dates mudblood princess', everyone would be in an uproar.

"Please tell me you are not serious Lucius."

"What's wrong with that plan?"

"Ummm, everything." she stood from her chair, not wanting to sit any longer, "If you and I date publicly, not only will I be carted off to a room with rubber walls, you will be in the room next to me."

"Oh come now, it wont be that bad."

"Really – I'll make you a deal." she said sarcastically, "Lets go out to dinner tonight and in the morning we will check things out. I can guarantee you that we would be front page news. If it is generally accepted and neither of us end up being hexed into the next year, we continue. However, if it is badly taken, we say we had one date and that was it."

Lucius smirked, "Deal."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

That night...

"Look at how they are looking at us – you would think we had two heads or something." Hermione said while taking a sip of her wine.

"Ignore them and they will go away." Lucius replied calmly, "They are merely in shock."

"They aren't the only ones" she said with a laugh

They had been in the restaurant for almost an hour and had been gawked at since walking in the door. The attention made Hermione a bit nervous but Lucius sat there looking cool as a cucumber, smirking at people here and there. Lucius suddenly stood and offered his hand.

"Come, let us dance a bit shall we."

Hermione gave him a horrified look, "In front of everyone?"

"Of course, unless that is you do not know how to dance."

She raised and eyebrow, "I can assure you that I can dance just fine."

Lucius leaned down to her ear, "prove it."

Hermione sighed and stood, taking Lucius's offered hand. The made their way to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing to the slow, romantic music. The pair started dancing together immediately. It wasn't awkward considering that had been with each other in the most intimate of ways.

Hermione had noticed a few people stop eating all together while others accidentally knocked over their wine glasses or completely disregarded all dinner conversation to watch the unlikely pair.

"They think we've lost our minds you know." She said into his ear. Her hands were around his neck while his around her waist, moving together in a sync.

"Let them think" he replied, He took a look around and smirked, if they wanted a show, he'd give them a show. He leaned his head down and took her lips into a kiss... a long, deep kiss in front of everyone.

When he finally pulled away, Hermione buried her face into his chest, attempting to hide her laughter as two women fainted dead away.

"I think we've made an impression... are you ready to get out of here?"

Hermione nodded, wiping the smile off of her face and pulling her head up. He tucked her arm into his and they walked from the restaurant, not looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Has The World has gone mad? **** By. Rita Skeeter**

**Has the world gone mad? Or has the infamous Hermione Granger once again sunk her claws into another wealthy and prominent figure in the wizarding world.**

**Last night, Hermione Granger was spotted at a restaurant with none other then Lucius Malfoy, Lord of Malfoy Manor and love interest to many woman who would love to be in he shoes. Reports say the pair was quite cozy and seemed rather close when they danced and ended the show with a kiss that sent silverware clattering and drinks spilling.**

**Hermione Granger is no stranger to men in high places. She has been seen with Quiddich seeker Viktor Krum as well as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley; the witch obviously has a thing for being seen in the spotlight. My question is how she does it? Is there something that we don't see? Or does she have a way with men? The world may never know but I suspect her newest relationship with The elder Malfoy has something to do with the Malfoy fortune or wanting to make a name for herself as a muggle born.**

**I will continue to watch the progress of this relationship as I am sure she will once again leave the wizard and move on to someone better.**

Hermione threw the paper to the table with a sigh. The article itself was rather short for Rita but hey, she needed room for the half dozen pictures that were plastered across the front page of the Prophet.

"You expected less?" Lucius asked with a smirk

"Not really, but the woman makes me out to be a hussy. She didn't even mention anything about you other then your wealth and good looks."

"Well" Lucius started, "At least the first step was a success. I suspect to article has been read by everyone by this time."

"Thats what I'm afraid of" she stated, knowing he was right.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

And right he was. Around the entire wizarding English population, coffee cups fell from readers hands, breakfast was allowed to burn or remain uneaten as the pictures of Lucius and Hermione greeted them with a kiss.

Harry looked at his paper and sighed, She sure let everyone know in a subtle way. He dressed and made his way to the burrow before a mob of angered red heads showed up at his door.

He decided on apparating to the yard instead of inside the house – he didn't want to be caught in any crossfires or on the end of an angry hex. He walked towards the door and heard a rumble of outraged voices. He briefly thought about turning around and disappearing for a while but his better side kicked in and he found himself knocking on the door.

It only took a minute or so before the door was yanked open by a heavy breathing Molly Weasley, who looked as if she would kill first and ask questions later.

"Good morning Harry" she said and let out her breath, she didn't want to take it out on him, "Have you by chance seen the morning Prophet?"

Harry hesitated but nodded none the less, " Yes, I just read it." he replied

"Well come in dear.. we are trying to figure out a way to get her checked for the Imperious curse."

Harry shook his head and entered the house – it was going to be a long day.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The Weasley's weren't the only ones in an uproar. Pureblood families that still held predjudic were reading the paper with sneers and rants of disgust. How dare a pureblood such as a Malfoy take up with a lowly mudblood.. it was proposterous – she must be holding something against him.

There was however a good side to this as well. There were still some people who honestly didn't care about who was with who... They had more important thing to worry about then what was in the latest gossip column.

Llllllllllllllllllllll

It only took two hours after Hermione first read the paper before the owls started coming in. Owl after owl dropped a letter and left. She was sure she had even seen a few owls come back a second and third time with a new letter.

"Uhh, Is this the response you were hoping for?" She asked with a wide eyed look as the pile of letters grew.

"Not exactly, but it should be interesting to see what the dear _readers_, have come up with."

Hermione shook her head and went to grab a few letters, she was curious to see what they said. As she almost reached the stack, Lucius told her not to touch anything because there was no telling if curses had been put into the letters or not. He called Draco and Blaise down to have them help check the letters for curses of the darker nature.

The four sat at the table, reading the letters and making comments about the contents. Hermione would only get a letter after it had been checked by one of the three men.

"Here's one" Hermione laughed, "Apparently, I've put you under the Imperious."

"Well, thats one for me... I've been accused at least 15 times just in my stack." Lucius replied while opening the next letter.

"Hey Granger... This one wants to know what you are blackmailing my father with." Draco chuckled.. this was entertaining.

"Uhhh," Blaise mumbled, " Did the article say anything about the whole Vampire deal?"

Hermione and Lucius quirked their eyebrows and said 'no ' at the same time.

"Why?" Draco asked

"Because" Blaise started, " This letter is saying he wishes to make Hermione his mate."

"And?" Hermione asked

"Well, he states that he is the one who turned Lucius in the first place and has the right to take his mate as he will soon become the Alpha."

Hermione grew a deathly shade of white..., "If the letter is true, This guy plans on challenging Bill"

Lucius nodded, "I think we need to have a little chat with Bill on this one just to be on the safe side."

Draco and Blaise looked confused, "Bill who?" Draco asked

Lucius sighed, "Bill Weasley is the Alpha Vampire in this area."

"How? He's already a wolf." Blaise asked

Hermione shrugged, "He told us things just like to bite him."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was doing his best not to bang his head against the wall. The Weasley's had not calmed down one bit and were growing more and more concerned with each theory someone threw out. So far he had listened to the idea of the Imperious Curse, Blackmail, brain tumors and everything in between and finally decided that he had no choice then to tell them what he knew – well not exactly, he'd let Hermione explain the vampire business.

"Can I jump in for a minute? Harry asked

The Weasley's all quieted down except for Ron, who was still breathing rather heavily.

"Hermione is not under any curse, nor is she being blackmailed or growing a tumor."

"You know whats going on? -- And you've just sat there and let us worry?" Ron yelled

Harry shook his head, "Yes, I know what is going on but I was going to let Hermione tell you. However, after seeing the state you are all in – I'm just going to get it over with as best as I can."

The Weasley's gave Harry their full attention and urged him to continue.

"Hermione and Lucius have been together for a little while now, and while I don't agree with it... they are _mates_ of sorts and are both in this thing willingly ... now."

"She wasn't willing?" Molly yelled

"not at first, but he sort of grew on her and now, well now it appears they have decided to come out about this."

"How long have you known?" Ron seethed

"A few weeks now." Harry answered honestly

"A FEW WEEKS? AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?" Ron stood from the couch and turned towards Harry again, "Some fucking friend you are." and with that he walked out, slamming the door on his way.

Molly looked positively furious at Ron for his language and slightly irritated at Harry for keeping something like this secret.

"Mrs. Weasley... can I talk to you in private?" Harry asked, earning a glare from Ginny.

Molly nodded and made her way into the kitchen, followed by Harry.

Once the door was closed behind them, Molly turned to Harry and sighed, "Theres more to this isn't there."

Harry slumped down into a chair and nodded, "A lot more and I think it would be better for Hermione to break the news to everyone else – I'm just telling you so you can keep the lot of them calmed down."

Molly sat down across from him and lace her fingers together, waiting for the real explanation.

"Have you ever heard of a blood mate?" Harry asked

Molly's eyes went wide, " You mean Lucius is a , and she is his."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Lucius is a vampire and Hermione his blood mate."

Molly sat back and rubbed her hands over her face, "Do they know what it involves?"

"They do... I helped Hermione research about it."

"Someone needs to put a stop to this. First Bill and now Hermione."

"Bill?' Harry asked

Molly nodded, "I guess I have a story of my own to tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Lucius wasted no time in going to Bills flat with the letter in hand. If he was being challenged, he had the right to know so he had a chance to prepare.

When Bill opened the door, he instantly took note of the eager looks on their faces and invited them in.

"Whats happened? Whats going on?" Bill asked without even worrying about pleasantries.

"We got a letter today." Hermione stated, "And it appears we are all in for it."

Lucius handed the letter to Bill, who read it and sighed, "I was afraid of this – I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Well, what are your plans Weasley? I will not lose her to another." Lucius stated.

"Theres nothing I can do but wait and try to search the guy out."

"And what do we do in the mean time – sit around and wait to see if you are stronger then this guy?" Lucius hissed.

"I am stronger Malfoy." Bill stated, "but until this guy comes for me or I find him on my own, I suggest you keep her close to you."

"Thats already been taken care of – she moving into the manor with me."

"I never agreed" Hermione stated firmly

"It is no longer a choice. I will not have someone else try to claim you for his own."

Hermione knew arguing was futile in this case and didn't want to waste her breath, "Fine, fine – but I get to take some of my stuff."

"Done" Lucius stated

Bill walked across his flat to a small trunk in the corner.

"I know you do not plan to challenge me." Bill stated, "and under the circumstances, I believe I have something that may be of use to you in order to help you on the chance that this guy challenges you."

Lucius and Hermione watched as Bill waved his wand over the trunk while saying a chant. The trunk opened with a mechanical sounding click and Bill started rummaging through it. He pulled out an old leather book and crossed the room, handing it to Lucius.

"This book is one I gained from the Alpha before me. It contains everything you need to know about keeping your mate safe and strengthening your bond to each other – the stronger the bond, the harder it is for another to lay claim to your mate."

Lucius ran his hand over the cover of the old book, "I appreciate it Weasley... I hope it will help."

"It should – The bonds are already strong but not more so then any other – this book will help."

"I again thank you and will do my best to keep you informed of anything else that may come up."

Bill reached out for his hand, "And I will do the same for you."

A/N: I am looking for someone to possibly Beta this story and is willing to go through and fix anything they find in the previous chapters. Let me know by PM if interested.


	13. Chapter 13

The book Lucius received from Bill was full of rituals and magic that he had never seen before. He was honestly blown away with some of the things the book mentioned and while some were acceptable and easy enough to the strengthen the bond, other things we not or he simply refused to do it.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Some... but a lot of these things are pretty serious and well, not going to happen."

"Like?" she asked confused, what could possibly be in that book to make him cringe like that?

He passed the book to her after flipping to a page, "That." he stated and shivered.

She pulled the book closer and started to read to herself quietly.

_There are many ways to strengthen the bond to a blood mate. Many are very effective but none as effective as producing a child. The child will strengthen the bond to and it would be next to impossible for another to interfere._

Hermione laughed and handed the book back, "What? You don't want another Draco?"

"Children cause you to get gray hair." he replied with a smirk and flipped through the pages a bit more.

Hermione smiled and clapped him on the knee, "Well, while you read, I am going to take a nap – let me know if you find anything."

He nodded in response and she left the study, heading for her room. She had almost made it when a small house elf appeared in front of her, his ears flattened.

"M-Miss, a man is here to see you." The elf said quietly

"Did he give you his name?" She asked

"No miss, but he said he needs to speak with you immediately – said he wont leave until he does."

Hermione frowned, It was probably Ron or Harry so she descended the stairs and made her way to the door. She opened it quickly, prepared to face an angry redhead but was caught off guard when she was instantly grabbed and pulled from the manor.

Lucius felt the danger and ran down the stairs, noticing that the door was wide open. He rushed outside just in time to see a tall man with long black hair smile at him and disappear with a screaming, struggling Hermione in his arms.

"Fuck" he swore and ran back inside to grab the book. He needed to get back to Bills flat and quickly.

Hermione and the man landed in a large, upscale flat with a pop. She pulled away and started to retrieve her wand when the man in front smiled and twirled it between his fingers.

"You wont be needing it." he said calmly.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" She yelled while stepping back.

The man laughed a charming laugh and stepped closer to her, "I thought I made that perfectly clear in my letter dear. I want you for a mate."

"You're not the Alpha.. you cant touch me, not to mention you have yet to challenge Lucius for me." She hissed back

"You are correct – but that is a little problem I plan on correcting in short time." The man then laughed and stepped even closer, corning Hermione to the wall, "Lucius will grow weak without you to feed from and then I will challenge him for you. It's the perfect plan really, he will be too weak to fight back, making him an easy target."

"I am happy with Lucius...I want nothing to do with you."

"For now." he said cryptically, "Most women find me attractive but there are few I return the feeling for – and you are one of them."

He was attractive, very attractive, but Hermione was content with her blond haired vampire, "Well I don't find you attractive" she replied, lying through her teeth.

The man just smiled, "We'll see about that" and with that he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hall, throwing her into a room and closing the door behind her.

He stepped away and glanced at the door once again. "You will be mine soon enough little witch, soon enough."

A/N: This chapter is shorter then normal but I am really not feeling well. On the upside, summer is here meaning I don't have to go to sleep at a certain time in order to take my kids to school and updates will be a lot more frequent. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this is not an update

Sorry this is not an update. I just want to let you all know that my mom had surgery last Tuesday and I've been caring for her since. Unfortunately, her hip slipped out of place and she made need a second operation so my updates will be coming when I have a chance to breathe. I'm sorry for putting this off but I'm doing what I need to do. I will hopefully be able to update some tomorrow evening.

Thanks

Randi


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


End file.
